Turquoise
by Phnaw
Summary: Teddy Lupin's life before and going into Hogwarts.For the Tonks and the Potters watching Teddy grow up gives more meaning to like father like son; Especially when he gains a mysterious friend who looks strikingly like Sirius Black.


Disclaimer: I don't own whatever character you recognize.

----------

Chapter one

Teddy Remus Lupin lost both of his parents in the war. Stayed with his grandmother and saw his godfather and his family all the time. Both Andromeda Tonks and Harry agreed on certain ways to raise Teddy. He would go to muggle school till he was of the age for wizard schooling. Then he would go to Hogwarts and be the next greatest Gryffindor. Maybe even later in life a great auror like his mother. They would see him off with a great job, beautiful wife, and grandkids.

Least those where their plans for him….

Teddy though on the first day of muggle school already began to slowly undo their plans for him. Sent home mid day for asking the teacher repeatedly why she didn't just use magic to write on the board cause she was obliviously a witch. "I can tell by your crook nose and your wart." But of course she was just a muggle and a highly offended young one at that.

Teddy went to a different school. He was told magic was a secret and no one else could ever know about it. So he went to school guarding his secret with his life. Reminding Harry all too much of Remus.

He was a smart kid, who took school seriously. He always did his homework before going out to play. He preferred puzzles over playing in the mud. Anything that would make him smart made him happy.

His life was good till his fourth year of muggle schooling.

------

"Good Morning Class"

The class moaned back.

"Well, we have a new student", She walked to the door and cracked it open ushering in a child.

"Class Welcome our newest friend Cyrus Halifax"

The class stared at the boy in front of them. He had jet black hair and cold grey eyes. He looked at the far corners of the room watching something that no one else saw. "Where do I sit?" he asked lightly. He was quickly ushered into the seat next to Teddy.

In class they sat side by side, Teddy did all the work and Cyrus… well he stared out the window. At Lunch time Teddy was glad the other kid was spacing out because the teacher gave him the extras. It wasn't until the end of lunch that Cyrus spoke.

"You're a wizard."

Teddy promptly spit his milk out and looked horrified. The teacher ran over and dragged him out of the room, much to his relief.

"What was that teddy?" She hissed.

He was at a loss for words, " I … I … uh … don't feel good" He offered.

"Go the office, your dismissed for the day."

-------------------------------------------

Andromeda was beyond angry when Teddy came home four hours early. He explained what happened but she was still angry. No one ever understood.

He decided to go for a bike ride so she could cool down. He would ride into town and buy some muggle candy. He could sure use an Aero bar to forget his troubles. He rode fast, his mind trying to wrap around the events of the day.

At the store he grabbed his normal Aero bar and cherry Icee. He went outside to the park and that's when he saw that boy again. Cyrus seemed to be walking home from school. I pang of angry stuck the young boy. He gave his all to school and he got sent home today. What happened to write ups and warnings?

---------------------------------

School was no easier the next day. Cyrus didn't speak to him but just stared at every motion he made. At lunch he asked what he could say to make him spit milk again; and then congratulated him on not getting sent home. Teddy was, in the first time in his life, hating the attention he was getting. At afternoon break, Cyrus followed Teddy around the play lot.

"What do you want?" Teddy finally snarled.

"I wanna watch you."

"Why? That's weird."

The other boy mused and then played with his raven locks, "Never seen another wizard."

"Stop saying that!" Teddy felt as if the other boy was shouting his secret.

Cyrus stopped and looked him dead in the eye, "Then say you're not one."

"I am not a …. I'm not a wizard." He said matter of factly.

"Ok"

--------------------------------

In the next few weeks he found Cyrus treating him very differently. He became friendlier and more talkative. Before Teddy knew it they were friends fast becoming best friends. They went everywhere together, did every project together. Cyrus even met his grandmother and once Harry. Teddy even let him spend the night once. Normally this wouldn't have been done with a muggle child but Andromeda was just glad Teddy had friends.

It was a bright summery April day; they were outside lying in the grass. Cyrus rolled on his side to face Teddy, "I want you to come meet my mom."

"Alright…. Now?"

"Euh…" Cyrus began to think, "Well no… but one day." He flopped back on his back. "…Maybe this weekend you could come over to my place and spend the night. "

"Yeah I think that would be great!"


End file.
